


Bar Fight

by kayethespade



Series: Andrew Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Minor cursing, a few cuts and bruises, male ryder is custom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Some aftermath of that bar brawl on Kadara. Inspired by a tumblr post that I cannot find.





	

"Charlatan?"

Reyes glanced up as one of his security guys walked in. He set aside the data pad he'd been reading from. So much to do while ported there. So little time to do it.

"Yes, what is it?" Reyes asked with his usual calm demeanor.

"The Pathfinder has gotten into a bar brawl in Kralla's Song," the man reported.

"What?" he leapt up and pushed past the guard. Reyes made his way to the bar with his fists clenched. If anyone dared mess with his Pathfinder while he was on shore leave, there would be hell to pay. They were probably messing with him right at that moment. The thought quickened his step until he was nearly sprinting from the elevator.

"Come on, come on. Open," Reyes grumbled as he burst through the door. He tried to appear calmer as he came into the open area, but there was no mistaking the fear in his eyes.

Reyes was struck by the amount of bodies on the floor. And the tables. And one on the bar. And a surprising amount of broken glass. He looked up and saw Andrew Ryder leaning back against the bar with a drink in his hand and Drack standing next to him.

"What in the hell-"

"I'm fine, Reyes. Just a few scratches. Salarian nails are sharper than I thought," Andrew sighed.

"This isn't like you, though," he said.

"I didn't want to fight. I wasn't going to stand there and let somebody hit me, though."

"Kid put up a damn good fight. For a soldier boy," Drack commented.

Reyes smiled to himself before going back into a worried expression. He walked up to Andrew and assessed the small cuts and bruised on his face, poking and prodding all the new ones.

"Am I still pretty?" Andrew teased.

"Beautiful," he grumbled. Reyes pat his cheek.

"They told me I was the Charlatan's chew toy. Couldn't let that shit stand."

"You could have walked away, y'know. You only confirmed it," Reyes chuckled.

"I couldn't let it stand," Andrew sighed. "Also, you can step away now. I'm fully confident that I'm fine."

"Oh! Sorry," he muttered.

"Wait, how did you know I was having a fight here anyways?"

"I keep eyes on you while you're on Kadara. I can't have my commanding officer getting hurt, can I?" Reyes joked.

"Awww, so you do care. I don't need you babysitting me, Rey. If you hadn't noticed, I can take care of myself," he growled, gesturing around to all of the people lying knocked out on the floor.

"I understand that, but I worry about you. You're too by-the-book for your own good sometimes, dear." Reyes took the hand that wasn't grasping a glass.

Andrew sighed. "Fine. I'll be careful."

"And?" Reyes provoked.

"And I would number the stars if it would make you happy," he admitted.

"You could."

"Are you two done making out already?" Drack grumbled.

"Imagine if Kesh found out, Drack. It would be far worse," Andrew said.

"Alright, kid. I see your point." Drack downed the rest of his drink. "Glad you have someone looking out for you."

"By the way, why did you get Andrew into a fight?" Reyes asked.

"To be fair, the guy was talked into a headbutting contest with Drack by his buddies," Andrew sighed. He motioned for another round for Reyes, who accepted graciously and took a swig.

"Some buddies."

"That's what I said," he laughed. "And then they came over to trash-talk the Initiative. The usual garbage. I say I don't wanna fight. He says he'd expect nothing less from...you know. Then he made to punch at me, and I flipped him over the bar."

"And it aaaaall went downhill from there," Drack added.

"Sounds like you two had a good time, but we should probably get out of here before they come to," Reyes suggested.

"Good idea. Put all the damages on my account," Andrew said, setting the glass on the bar.

"I'll take half of it," Reyes said.

"Babe, I've got it."

"Let me cover some of this. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner," he muttered. Andrew leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's no trouble. Let's head back to the Tempest."

"Get a room," Umi and Drack said in unison.

Reyes turned to Andrew. "They think we should get a room."

"Th' absolute nerve," Andrew joked. He drew an arm around Reyes's waist as they walked back to the docking bay. It was more so he could stay standing than anything else, but Reyes's eyes lit up at the small affection.

"They're really perfect for each other," Umi sighed.

Drack grumbled something about kids being too open with affection these days and walked out behind them.


End file.
